ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crime Gang
is the second episode of the first season of Sync 10, and the second episode overall. Summary There's a gang in town placing explosives around a nuclear plant which is to blow in four hours. What can Sync and Harry do to stop them! Plot (Gang Member 1): Firework night ain't gonna happen tonight, guys. At 1600 hours, these explosive will go off. Exploding the nuclear plant, causing devastation. (Gang Member 2): But what about our families? (Gang Member 1): Ain't nobody got time for dem. We're taking our revenge on those alien freaks. (Gang Member 3): I agree. Ten Minutes Later - 14:30 (Sync): Derolak said there was a crime gang at the plant. (Harry): Watch out! (Gang Member 1): Damn right you are, kid. What're you doing here. Dis place is gonna blow in some hours. (Sync): Yeah, but you rigged the explosives, so... Sync transforms into Robomutt. (Robomutt): This watch is stupid! I was going for the fire alien again. (Harry): So that you could explode the town three hours earlier? (Robomutt): At least I have super powers. (Harry): My dad is half Telekin and half human. Did you know that? (Gang Member 1): AARGH!!! Freaks!!! The man starts to run, but Robomutt's programmed limbs run at a speed mirrored to that of a cheetah's. (Gang Member 1): What do you want with me, dog? (Robomutt): Disarm the explosives. (Gang Member 1): Can I call my colleagues, tell them to disarm the explosives? (Robomutt): Go on. (Gang Member 1, on phone): Guys... Help me! I'm on the bottom floor of the plant. Call Scelus if you have to!! (Robomutt): You didn't tell them to arm the explosives. Harry stares coldly at the phone. He focuses his hands at the phone, and the golden case falls off before the phone explodes in the gang member's hand. (Gang Member 1): Hey! Wtf? You just exploded my phone! The man hurls off Robomutt and tries to strangle Harry. Harry focuses again, and the man is pushed back by some sort of psychic wave. (Robomutt): Harry - I never knew you could do that! Robomutt presses his Omnitrix symbol and detransforms. (Gang Member 2): What did you do to him, punk? (Sync): Harry, some help here? Omnitrix isn't working Harry tries to use his powers again, but is exhausted. (Sync): Take us to your leader. (Gang Member 3): Well then, kids. Get ready to meet Scelus, god of crime. The Gang get into their car and drive Sync and Harry to a dark warehouse. 30 minutes later - 3 o'clock (Voice): Welcome, men. I see you have brought prisoners. (Sync): I'm Sync Logan, and I'm gonna crush you! (Voice): Well, well. This kid thinks he can take on the universe's criminal mastermind with a black belt in crime? (Sync): Yeah. I recieved the prophecy of the Hero. So... Sync transforms into Quicksilver. (Scelus): Do you really think you can beat me? Scelus jumps down from his throne, and unsheaths two swords. He slashes at Quicksilver, who immediately turns into a puddle of gooey metal. (Scelus): That was easy. Now - in an hour, the explosives will destroy Plumbertown. Then we will rebuild it and call it Crimetown. Quicksilver reforms, and swirls around Scelus's waist, and grabs one of his two swords and begins a swordfight with Scelus. (Quicksilver): Not on my watch you won't! (Harry): Lame pun. Harry uses his hands to send a pulse to push Scelus' sword out of his hand and into Quicksilver, who dissolves it. (Gang Member 1): Do you require assistance? (Scelus): No! I am the God of Crime! I will not be defeated by some metallic water! (Quicksilver): Harry! Turn me into gas! (Harry): Heat you up? Harry focuses his hands at Quicksilver, swirling him around really fast. Quicksilver hits Scelus' other sword, and the heated metal hitting another metal, causing Quicksilver to turn into a deadly gas. Harry runs out of the warehouse, leaving the poisonous gas to kill all the crime gang. Except Scelus, who pretends to be dead. Suddenly the gas rushes into the center of the room and detransforms into Sync. (Sync): All this science is making my head spin. (Harry): SYNC! Are you ok? Sync nods. (Sync): We have to disarm the explosives, quickly! We have 10 minutes! Sync and Harry run into the nuclear plant. (Harry): Try an alien with super senses! (Sync): That dog alien was pretty cool. So... Sync transforms into Mechignite (Mechignite): Really? In the middle of a nuclear plant? (Harry): Since you made the flames warmer in the Plumbers' Academy, then probably make them colder? (Mechnignite): I was really panicking in the Academy. I need to stay calm. Mechingnite's grey flames dissolve. (Mechignite): Yay! I'm not on fire anymore! Mechignite falters, to see an explosion at the top of the plant. (Mechignite): We're too late?!? (Scelus): Too right you are. Scelus waves his hand, and the explosion greatens. (Mechignite): I thought I killed you? (Scelus): I am immortal, Sync Logan. You were weak enough to kill my henchmen, but, Plumbertown is going down. In 10 seconds. Scelus punches Mechignite's Omnitrix symbol. (Sync): Well, Scelus - Ten seconds is enough for a really powerful alien, right Omnitrix? (Omnitrix): Powerful alien unlocking, in 5 seconds. (Sync): You're going down, Scelus! So... The dials pops up, spins round and Sync slams it down. Sync transforms into a THE CRIME GANG Characters Seen *Sync Logan *Harry Jaxon *Gang Members (first appearance) *Scelus (first appearance) Alien Transformations Running Gags *Sync says So... before transforming. Category:Episodes Category:Sync 10 Category:-NewDZ-